In a battery system, an assembled battery is connected to a load. In some battery systems, a plurality of assembled batteries are connected in parallel and those assembled batteries are connected to a load. In a configuration in which the plurality of assembled batteries are connected in parallel, a relay is provided for each of the assembled batteries. The relay is used to allow or prohibit charge and discharge of each of the assembled batteries.